A Very Drarry Friday the 13th
by sunset oasis
Summary: "Your crush is now officially single again." "I do not have a crush on the Weaslette! And, I wasn't aware that I even had a crush!" "Well, you do have one. It's Potter." Draco was gleeful about Harry and Ginny's breakup, because it's natural to feel gleeful watching your rival fell out of a relationship. Or is that the actual reason? 6th year, AU without Voldemort returning.
_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

Draco was never the superstitious type to believe Friday the 13th was some sort of unlucky day. So far, his day had been good. Potions was lovely as usual, he knew he did excellently and Snape's compliments during class made sure everyone else knew it as well. Weasley misread the instructions and added some wrong stuff when Granger turned to answer a question of Longbottom's, so their potion went wrong, making Draco and Theo the fastest group to finish the potion.

 _Friday the thirteen is really my lucky day,_ Draco thought smugly.

And around noon he heard the rumor that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley broke up after a big quarrel about a losing Quidditch match. It was unfortunate for Potter, but it made Draco gleeful to see his archenemy facing a break-up on. Draco supposed it wasn't because of Friday the 13th that Potter got unlucky, but because that Potter was always unlucky. It was _Potter_ , after all.

Potter, who was an irritating git that had been fighting with him ever since their first year; who Draco loathed so much that when the Gryffindor appeared in his sight it made him itchy and alert and uncomfortable all the sudden; who caught his attention instantly every time.

Draco smirked evilly, thoroughly enjoying the idea that Potter and Ginny Weasley were no longer an item. Who wouldn't like seeing their longtime rival falling out of a relationship?

He looked around and found his friends all had the similar smirks like him. Apparently the Slytherins quite enjoyed the Golden Boy's misery.

"So your crush is now officially single again," Blaise drawled in his usual lazy, amused tone, his eyes mischievous as he glanced at Draco, "and they say Friday the 13th is an unlucky day."

"One person's misfortune can be another's luck," Theo said wisely, smirking. "Lucky you, Drake."

What? Had his friends all turned stupid on this unfortunate day? "What the hell?" He spluttered. "I do not have a crush on the Weaslette!"

Daphne stared at him incredulously, Pansy gasped, Theo's eyes widened, and Blaise's lips twitched in amusement.

"Does he really not understand what we're talking about?" Theo muttered to Pansy.

"Apparently not," Pansy whispered back.

"Nobody's saying you have a crush on that Weasley girl," Daphne said slowly, as if explaining something to a child.

Draco looked at them, totally confused. "Anyone else broke up besides Potter and Weaselette? And, I wasn't aware that I even _had_ a crush!"

Blaise smirked at the confused blond, "Clueless as ever, huh?"

"Well, you do have one," Pansy rolled her eyes. "It's Potter."

"What!?" Okay, maybe he wasn't so lucky on this day after all, if his friends had somehow all turned into idiots.

Draco knew he was bisexual, though he thought generally preferred girls a little more. He had briefly dated Pansy, Astoria, and an elder Slytherin girl before. As for boys … the only one he had any experience with was Blaise. But like him, Blaise generally preferred girls too. Only on some slightly drunk and horny occasions had led them to experimenting with each other. The sex was good, but the two hadn't gotten romantically involved after that. They just tried it again occasionally when both of them hadn't had girlfriends for too long and felt too horny.

"Yes, yes, we know you _generally_ preferred girls," Pansy said impatiently, "but I'm sure the Golden Boy doesn't quite do _general_. He's always the outlier, the exception."

Draco looked at them disbelievingly, and decided that his friends were apparently all unfortunate enough to lose their minds on the unlucky Friday the 13th.

* * *

Harry Potter was having a miserable day. Not because of the breakup with Ginny – surprisingly – but that her rants were irritating. The arguing made him tired, why couldn't they have just broken up easily and peacefully? Why couldn't she just simply shut her mouth up?

And Ron and Hermione were worried about him, which was kind of nice of them, but their cuddling made him even more agitated. He didn't need them hovering around him and treating him like some porcelain doll, he needed some alone time or maybe some distraction to keep his mind off stuff.

Then Harry ran into Blaise Zabini in the hall, who eyed him calculatingly with his typical shrewd gaze. "How's the breakup, Potter?" The handsome Slytherin drawled.

"None of your business," Harry snapped.

"That's true," Zabini acknowledged. Then he smirked, "But I want to make you an offer."

Harry listened as Zabini explained that there was a Slytherin party tonight in the dungeons – but there was also another party up the Ravenclaw Tower. Zabini's friends were expecting him to go to the Slytherin party, but he wanted go to the Ravenclaw one because there was one girl he was interested in wooing. ( _No, I'm not telling you who the girl is, Potter._ ) He wasn't ready to explain to them until he was sure he got the girl, so he wanted to offer Potter a chance to polyjuice as him to go to the Slytherin party.

"I'm sure it'll do you some good for you to shag some Slytherin, as we're a house that's usually consider forbidden by you lions," Zabini smirked pleasantly. "Don't you feel like trying something daring and forbidden to distract yourself?"

It probably would sound like a stupid idea to listen to a Slytherin if Harry was his usual self, but he was desperately in need of some distractions that day. If he had been sensible enough, Harry would have never let himself trust a Slytherin like this.

He wasn't interested in being sensible that day.

So, feeling daring and reckless and wanting to do something he generally wouldn't do, Harry accepted the Polyjuice Potions from Blaise, not giving a thought of it could be something poisonous. He did commented, "I couldn't believe there's some girl you would feel unsure that you won't successfully get, I thought all those Ravenclaws girls just love you, the Slytherin Prince."

Zabini scowled at him, looking slightly hesitated and not his usual confident self for the first time, and said a little snappishly, "this one's … special."

Harry decided to change the subject, "Where did you get the Polyjuice?"

"Mother's got quite a collection of potions," Zabini shrugged, "some of them are even not lethal."

* * *

Harry wasn't sure who he planned to have some fun with using Blaise's body, but he was sure he could figure that out at the party. He was, however, pretty confident that he didn't wanted to shag someone with red hair. Luckily, none of the Slytherins seemed to have that trait.

The food was great and the Slytherins had somehow managed to smuggle some firewhiskey in, which Harry appreciated greatly. Alcohol would be so beneficial for the moment. He glanced around and his eyes settled on Malfoy.

It must be the alcohol, Harry decided, if he were to find Malfoy attractive. Definitely the alcohol. The blond hair that shone under the light and the pale skin that looked so smooth and since when did Malfoy looked so pretty – definitely the alcohol. There was no other explanation.

Hey, if he planned to do something daring and forbidden, shagging some random Slytherin girl would probably not be as fitting as shagging his archenemy. He had a miserable day, he's totally drunk now, and Malfoy looked somehow strangely attractive under firewhiskey's influence.

Well, he decided to come for some good distraction after all. He was pretty sure this would _definitely_ take his mind off Ginny. Draco Malfoy was someone that could take his mind off everything else.

Feeling contented with his drunken logic, Harry advanced towards Malfoy.

* * *

It wasn't strange for Draco and Blaise to mess around and have a quick shag at the Slytherin parties, and both of them had been single for a while now. So Draco wasn't surprised he had ended up with Blaise in some closet in the common room again. But he was a little – just a little – surprised when tonight's sex had been more forceful, more energetic, and even more awesome than usual. Sex with Blaise was often good, but usually not this _great_ , not this _awesome_.

Friday the 13th was evidently Draco's lucky day, since sex with Blaise was even better than usual.

However, Draco was utterly horrified when somehow Blaise had turned into Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe he forgot the time. He had been planning to have a quick shag with Malfoy and made some excuse to leave before the Polyjuice worn off. It really wouldn't do him good to be discovered. Sighing, he supposed that he was just really, really unlucky on Friday the 13th.

If he were to be honest, Malfoy surprised him. The sex had been so passionate and so good that made him forgot the time, hence leading to the current situation. If he hadn't been discovered, this night would actually be pretty perfect.

Harry supposed life wasn't meant to be perfect.

* * *

Draco gasped and stared at Harry Potter in disbelief, hundreds of question flew past his mind and his brain felt fuzzy. He didn't know what to feel now. Angry at Potter for pretending to be Blaise? Worried how Potter had gotten Blaise's hair? Enjoying how could sex with Blaise – no, Potter – had felt so brilliant?

"I'll just leave," Potter muttered embarrassingly. "Sorry, I'll just go. If you don't want to see me again I'll understand–"

"And if I want to do it again?" Draco asked before he could stop himself. He blushed furiously at his outburst. Damn, it must be the alcohol. It just must be.

Potter looked at him hesitatingly, "Um, you, what? But, well, I don't have any more polyjuice with Zabini's hair—"

Draco sighed, feeling that Gryffindors never seemed to grasp the point. "When I say do this again, I actually mean without the part that you polyjuiced as Blaise."

"Oh," Potter blinked.

"Yeah, _oh_ ," Draco muttered.

* * *

 _It must be the alcohol. There was no way Malfoy could be inviting me to do this again, he hated me,_ Harry thought. Deciding since that he imagined it up anyway, he decided to go along with his hallucination's wishes. "Sure, then."

Malfoy's eyebrow raised in surprised, and he seemed to not know what to say for a moment. "That's settled, then," he said awkwardly.

* * *

Draco couldn't decide whether this had been a lucky or unlucky incident for Friday the 13th. He was tricked by a bloody Gryffindor, and he hadn't found out how Potter had gotten Blaise's hair or why Blaise decided not to come to the Slytherin party himself. But on the other hand, he also had some fabulous sex. Then again, it was with his archenemy Harry Potter, whom he hated.

Finally, Draco gave up trying to make sense of things. Friday the 13th was a confusing day, after all. Maybe he'd wake up next morning and discovered it was all just a dream.

If not, it meant he had a chance to shag Potter again, since the Golden Boy had agreed. He secretly looked forward to it – but right now, he had someone to question first.

* * *

 _a.n.: Happy Friday the 13th everyone! And a point to anyone who guessed correctly the Ravenclaw Blaise was talking about - yes it's Luna._


End file.
